wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana
Illyana is the daughter of Blaise Jeannot Andrieux and Kelly Ann Jenkins. She is also the great-granddaughter of Dr. Tachyon. Conceived on Earth and born on Takis, Illyana is a human-Takisian hybrid like her father. An often referred to presence in Jokertown Shuffle, Illyana was not actually born until the publication of Double Solitaire. History Conceived upon the Rox during a violent rape, Illyana was, as far as her father Blaise was concerned, merely another step in the ultimate degradation and torment of Dr. Tachyon. For although Illyana's biological mother was Kelly Jenkins, the mind inhabiting Kelly's body from Illyana's conception until well after childbirth was that of the very male Dr. Tachyon. Using the jumper power, Blaise transferred Dr. Tachyon's mind into the body of his teenage girlfriend and then subjected him to numerous sexual assaults and beatings. Initially content to keep Tachyon captive in a basement cell, Blaise was greatly amused when a highly-traumatized Tachyon reluctantly confessed "she" was pregnant. Forced to call Blaise her master, Tachyon was moved to more comfortable quarters where Blaise could monitor the progress of her unnatural pregnancy. Worse, he vowed that once Tachyon gave birth he would impregnate her again and again. Little did Blaise realize his unborn child would eventually help Tachyon escape the Rox, though not her female form. Tapping into the telepathic powers Illyana inherited from her father, Tachyon utilized her psi-lord training to erect psychic shields and achieve low-level telepathy. Telepathy allowed two way communication with Bloat, ostensible governor of the Rox, and the psi-shields concealed the massive joker's part in Tachyon's first failed escape attempt. Largely a passive observer to these events, experiencing Tachyon's sensations and emotions through their psychic bond, Illyana eventually played a more active role by saving the life of her surrogate mother. Trapped on earth after Blaise stole his grandfather's starship and fled the planet with his male body, Tachyon succumbed to despair and attempted suicide. Coming to Tachyon in a dream, Illyana, fully grown and beautiful, dispelled the darkness and gave her "Papa-Mom" the strength regain consciousness and call for help. Shortly thereafter Tachyon arranged passage to Takis on a Network vessel and became embroiled in the violent clash between her ancestral House Ilkazam and their hereditary enemies, House Vayawand, which had fallen under Blaise's control. A political liability due to public perception that House Ilkazam was holding the mother of Blaise's unborn child hostage, Zabb, Ilkazam's then current ruler, threatened to abort Illyana before she was born. Using his ace power to teleport people and objects, Jay Ackroyd teleported Tachyon to the apartment of Hastet, a mind-blind subject of House Ilkazam, where Tachyon gave birth after an exceptionally long labor. Turning Illyana over to Jay and Hastet, Tachyon returned to her House and her duties, trusting the pair to keep her child safe. Unfortunately, while fleeing the Takisian World War with other refugees, Jay, Hastet, and Illyana, were captured by Vayawand troops and brought to Blaise. Used as a hostage to lure Tachyon into Blaise's clutches, Illyana was ultimately rescued from Vayawand territory and returned to her mother, quite literally as Tachyon and Kelly's seemingly permanent jump was finally undone. Since then Illyana has resided on Takis, jointly raised by her spiritual and biological mothers. Alien Traits Illyana has inherited telepathy from the Takisian half of her ancestry. It remains to be seen if it will develop to the prodigious levels of mind control achieved by her father, a human-Takisian hybrid like herself. Appearance As an infant Illyana was born with a head of strawberry blonde curls and bright aquamarine eyes. In Tachyon's dream vision of her, Illyana was a beautiful young woman with a long mane of hair and facial features, including the quizzical "porpoise smile," reminiscent of her human mother, Kelly Jenkins. Personality Tachyon once described the still unborn Illyana as a "trickster," giggling when she forced her mother to urinate by kicking her bladder. In her dream of an adult Illyana, the suicidal Tachyon saw her as composed and self-confident. At other times Tachyon feared Illyana would be crazy or evil like the child's father, Blaise. Additionally, among telepaths like the Takisians mothers begin imprinting upon their children well before birth. As Illyana's surrogate mother Tachyon was uncertain what effect her male psyche would have upon the baby's developing mind. Illyana is probably in her early twenties by now and next to nothing is known about her actual personality. Selected Reading